gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Memes
Game Grumps has spawned the creation of many memes. List of memes In Egoraptor Arin says that someone had asked Ross if he was "In Egoraptor", presumably because he thought "Egoraptor" was a group of people. Originated in "Junkman Smells". JonTron 2012 After Jon says "This hits wooden," Arin jokingly quotes him saying "JonTron 2012: 'This hits wooden.'" This is a reference to campaign quotes, although Arin said it in the wrong order; the quote should come before JonTron 2012. Oftentimes, when Jon says something completely random, fans will quote it with "JonTron 2012,' or occasionally "Egoraptor 2012" for Arin. Originated in "Bro Level". Ech A noise that Jontron makes in multiple episodes, which irritates some fans. Echnowledged in a Banjo Kazooie episode. Seven asses Seven asses was one of the first major Game Grumps memes. Arin asks Jon how much ass does he think Mega Man gets, to which Jon responds by counting to seven, and stating "seven asses." Jon then proceeds to say that he hopes that becomes a meme that is overly abused. It became common for fans to use this meme as a ranking system, such as "7/7 asses." This was the first meme to receive an official limited-time offer t-shirt. Originated in Seven Asses. Shoulda rolled Before playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl, the Game Grumps mention how they are not professionals, and that the top comment will simply say "shoulda rolled" without even a timestamp. The meme has become popular with fans, and is often used whenever either of the Grumps do something wrong. It is one of the memes to have a permanent official t-shirt for sale. Originated in Smash Brothers Brawl. Tenouttaten The Game Grumps use "tenouttaten" to describe something as perfect, and now often used by fans in the same way. The meme became the second to receive an official limited-time offer t-shirt. Originated in "Aimless Antics" (chronologically) and "Maze Squirting" (by release date). As Usual After Jon wins "Mario Chase" in "Nintendo Land", Arin states that Jon wins, as usual. Barry creates an image to go along with this, with unicorns, fireworks, and the American flag. This was used once again after Jon won Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations. Originated in "Mario Chase". Cumfaggot While trying to come up with names for the Grumps' fanbase, Jon jokingly suggests "cumfaggots." The Game Grumps have never used the term "cumfaggot" again for their fanbase, usually using "lovelies." Nevertheless, cumfaggots became a popular name for fans to call themselves and other fans. Originated in "Buggy Buggy." GREP "GREP" is one of the many names the Game Grumps have given their show. Arin ends Sonic '06 Part 50 with "Next time on GREP," to which Jon asks if they've reached a new point. Upon request from Arin, Barry creates the GREP logo and uses it to end the video. The logo became the Game Grumps' Facebook cover photo for about a week. GREP has become one of the most popular misnamings of the show. Wolf Job "Wolf Job" is an old 3D image of a wolf giving a man a hand job which was first mentioned by Danny in the episode Shrek Forever After on Steam Train. Since then it has been brought up multiple times in both Steam Train and Game Grumps including different variations of the meme. "This calls for... MORE WOLF JOB! Yeah!" Boodyah! Boodyah is a term that Danny possibly coined in the Silent Hill: Shattered Memories playthrough. Upon discovering a cabin in the woods, The Danny and Arin joked that this is where Gandhi "had been all these years." The term is spoken in a stereotypical Indian accent with a stuttering on the bood and an emphasis on the yah! Originated in Silent Hill: Shattered Memories The D Club The D Club is a club Arin had with unnamed friends when he was 19. The club was poking fun at people who called him and his friends gay. He stated that they just got together and showed each other their dicks. Suzy (off camera) confirmed this to Danny. It is commented about often and has many animated versions, it is also mentioned in multiple episodes afterwards. Originated in "Ninjabread Man" RAISINS! An infamous quote from an old lady in a cave in the Legend of Zelda playthrough. After telling Spiarmf to "meet the old man at the grave," the senile old hag randomly shouts "RAISINS!" This quote left such a lasting impression on young Daniel Y. Sexbang that he quotes it multiple times in future episodes of game Grumps when crazy old folks are talked about. Originated in "Here's a Sword" Rossisms Ross has a tendency to jumble his phrasing, resulting in amusing sayings. Danny purportedly keeps a list of these sayings, known as "Rossisms." IF YOU DIE IN THE GAME YOU DIE FOR REAL A phrase sometimes randomly shouted by Arin or Danny when discussing how a character in a game dies. It's a quote lifted from the 2006 video game-based horror movie Stay Alive. ''It was first spoken on the show in Myth Makers: Trixie in Toyland, but it wasn't regularly spoken until Super Mario 3D World Part 34: Double Baby Peach Flavor, when Danny states how this line can turn any movie into a horror film. If Ya Had A Chance Ta Change Yer Fate, Would Ya? Taken from a line from the character Merida in Disney/Pixar's film Brave. Danny and Arin frequently use this long as of late, usually with ridiculous variations like "If ya had a chance ta go on a date..." etc. When the two quote this, it's always done with a very thick Scottish accent, much like the one Merida has in ''Brave. My Penis Cannot Get Erect Mentioned by Arin in Super Mario Galaxy Part 13: Pulling Punches. Followed up by: "Don't take it out of context." Repeated 3 times after Danny tells Kevin to take this quote and splice it throughout the episode. Nice/Sweet Fuckin' Dawg The joke was brought up by Danny in Super Mario 64. The joke originates from Solo Travel Blog and his videos about the toys he finds in Japan. Character memes Poppy Bros. Jr. Originated in Spring Breeze ADVENTURES! Fucking Larry Originated in Jeopardy NIXON vs DIXON Gloop Originated in Dude, Gloop, Come Over! Moundo Originated in Moundo's Lament Donkey Kong Originated in DONKEY KONG!! Mayor Luigi Luigi, but he's a mayor. He talks of what a pickle things are, and things like that. Originated in A Fine Day For Mayoring Bill, Psychiatrist Originated in Sonic '06 Brian/Frank/Steve/Willard/Johnathan/Mike The IV/Mike The III/Michael Jordan/Scott, Bill, Langley, and Big Bill/Bigger Bill Originated in Death Originated in If You Have a Clock Tyrone, Black Magician Originated in Fleshed Out Macho Man Originated in SPAIN SPAIN SPAIN Mycaruba Originated in Mike Aruba Augustus Caesar and Oda Nobunaga's Mom Originated in Civilization V: Brave New World (Part 2) Sad Hoshi Originated in Mr. Wilson Originated in Dennis the Menace (episode) Racist Bassist and Bummer Drummer Racist Bassist is a character that was made off screen before a game grumps episode one day. He is a man who doesn't favor most races & also plays the bass guitar. Bummer drummer is Racist Bassists parter in there band, he says depressing stuff before playing the drums. Originated in Super Tennis - Game Grumps VS Big Zam Originated in Gundam: Battle Assault 2 - Game Grumps VS Dinkles Originated in Dinkles Chinigan Originated in Invest in Rage and based off of an image from Grep Shirt! ONE WEEK ONLY! where Arin appears to have multiple chins. Chinigan is mentioned again in Sims 4 Part 1: Living Alone. Dan has also played as Chinigan in Part 3 of Smarty Pants, he is also played by Ross in Furchan Street. World Famous Pugilist Tommy Ray Hadley Originated in Kirby's Epic Yarn. Scribey Originated in Super Mario Bros. Buttlet Arin nicknamed Link Buttlet at the very beginning of the game. Danny approved of this nickname. Originated in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - Part 1:At the Outset. Burgie Originated in the B.O.B. playthrough. Staring off as a one-off gag, Burgie is now used to serve as a humorous distraction during some of Arin's fits of rage. Burgie has always been introduced by Danny and always "gently floats in from left to right across the screen." Yellvis Originated in the Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker. This was mentioned after Dan was talking about his favorite singer. ProJirard The Finishist Originated in Castlevania II Part 12: What a Weird Way. It is a combination of ProJared and Jirard Khalil, who are both Normal Boots members and have guested on Table Flip. The full name is a play on Jirard's role as "The Completionist." Instead of completing games 100%, ProJirard merely finishes them (Finish It is the second highest rating Jirard gives on his show, behind Complete It). In the meme's creation, Finishist (or Finnisher) referred to Jirard supposedly educating people about Finland instead of completing games. ProJirard is usually brought up when the grumps feel they are playing poorly at a game, and feel like Jirard would be playing a lot better in that situation. Recently, ProJared and Jirard the Completionist appeared together in a Grumpcade series for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time. The title card collectively referred to them as "ProJirard The Finishist", portraying them as a Dragonball Z-style "fusion". Bad Joke Yoda Originated in Super Mario Maker episode Bad Yoda Jokes. Originally an idea Arin came up with, Arin would tell a bad Star Wars joke in a poor Yoda impersonation when Dan would become frustrated. "HMMMMMMMMM FUNNY JOKE" this would be said by Arin every time he finished the joke. The Wap Demon/Slice Goblin Originated in Dead Rising episode 25, Destroying Bonds. After Arin changes the fedora he's wearing to a demon/goblin mask, he starts whacking the zombies with a stick and yelling "WAP!" after every stick, eventually becoming the Wap Demon. At first, he was interchangeable with the Wap Goblin, but in Wapping Away Arin and Dan made the distinction to call it Wap Demon if he's got a club, and the Slice Goblin if he's got a slashing weapon like a knife. Quotes include "IT'S WAPPING TIME!"Category:Content Category:Memes